221: Sparky
Sparky, A.K.A. Experiment 221, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is the first experiment Lilo and Stitch rehabilitated, and first appeared in Stitch! The Movie. He is designed to create crippling electric surges. His one true place is powering Kilauea Lighthouse, which had been previously abandoned for requiring too much electricity. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated in Stitch! The Movie when Stitch dropped his pod in the bathtub that Lilo had filled up with water. He reappeared in "The Asteroid" and used his powers to jump-start Jumba's ship, as well as torture Hammerface and Pleakley. He was also one of the experiments reverted to evil in "Angel", and was part of the "rebellion" in "Checkers". He was in the rescue party for "Snafu". Personality Like his cousin Stitch, Sparky is shown to be highly mischievous. He is very hyperactive and fun-loving. He also shares Stitch's habit of picking his nose with his tongue. Sparky was once a very bad and mischievous experiment, as he was programmed into his very being by the alien mad scientist Jumba Jookiba. His original purpose was to cause massive electrical surges which would disorientate those that were caught in it, but he changed when he was caught and reformed shortly after his activation. After his short reformation, Sparky was turned good. Overall, he is friendly, though he's quite cautious in new places. He also still holds a mischievous side to him, and although he is a good genetic experiment, he sometimes can't help but mess with electronics and machines. Sparky holds his ʻohana—a word that another experiment (Stitch) and a little girl (Lilo) taught him—very close (ʻohana meaning "family" in Hawaiian). He will help his family and friends whenever they need a hand, and though he might get into an argument with them occasionally, he is not one to turn down a cry for help. Description Sparky looks like a bi-pedal mutated cross between a koala, sloth, Chinese dragon, and gecko. He has light yellow fur and a pale yellow chin, belly and mouth. He has a small body, small, short, hollow, round but triangular ears at the sides of a large, narrow, oval-shaped head, and big dark blue eyes. He has a round, brown nose, a large wide mouth and two long forked antennae that protrude from the sides of his muzzle. His arms are skinny with a brown pad-mark in the center of each paw. His legs are stubby and he has a long, bent, slightly twisted tail in a Z-shape with a pointed brown tip. He has a set of large flat jagged teeth, and the inside of his mouth is a blue color with a turquoise tongue. When he turns himself into an electrical current, the lower half of his body turns into a streak of electricity, making himself somewhat resemble an Asiatic dragon. In his mutated form, he has a stronger electrical dragon-like appearance, and will closely resemble a dragon when flying as well, with a scratchy alien voice. History Sparky first appeared in Stitch! The Movie. He was activated by both Lilo and Stitch when they needed an experiment to recharge Jumba's ship in order to rescue Jumba from Dr. Hämsterviel. However, Sparky escaped Lilo's house, rampaged throughout Kauai, and short-circuited some portions of the entire town. Eventually, Lilo and Stitch successfully captured Sparky at the local hotel and rehabilitated him. Sparky later stowed away on Gantu's ship, rescuing Stitch and Lilo after creating a power surge in the ship's navigation, then making an escape in Dr. Hämsterviel's ship. Finally, near the end of the movie, Lilo decided that the abandoned lighthouse, which had previously been too expensive to light, would make a great home for Sparky. Sparky also appeared in several episodes of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, as well in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep as a boss character for Terra's story mode. ''Stitch! Sparky has appeared multiple times in the ''Stitch! anime. He premiered in "An Electrifying Experience" where Sparky is kidnapped by Hämsterviel and put under mind control in an attempt to steal Stitch's Good Deed Counter. Sparky is sent to Izayoi Island where he causes chaos, thus having Stitch and Yuna search the town to investigate. They hear stories of a yellow ghost roaming about and finally catch up to him. Stitch was very excited to see his cousin, but this changed after Sparky shocked Stitch and ran off. Later on, Jumba notices the head cap on Sparky's head, recognizing it as a mind-controlling device. Suddenly, Gantu and Sparky arrive at Yuna's house, but after a confrontation with Yuna's grandmother, Sparky runs away. In the woods, Sparky takes Stitch's Good Deed Counter, but lightning (courtesy of the Spiritual Stone) causes Sparky's head cap to come apart, freeing him from mind control. Sparky and Stitch let bygones be bygones and reunite. Sparky would later make other cameo appearances and have a recurring role as one of Stitch's closest friends. In the Season 1 finale "Stitch vs. Hämsterviel", Hämsterviel puts Sparky along with Felix and Angel under his control. He later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Abilities Sparky can turn his body into an electrical current, allowing him to fly or travel through electric-powered generators, appliances, devices, outlets, power lines, machines and other similar things. Another electrical current is generated between the two long antennae on his head, which can be used to send jolts towards foes, or when he gets irritated, annoyed, or is pulling pranks. He can create crippling electrical surges by using his antennae. He can also shoot lightning blasts from his antennae and generate and release massive discharges of electrical energy. Sparky's powers, as his name may suggest, are electricity-related. Originally intended to create crippling electrical surges, he can also use the electrical currents to power machines, lights and such. Like his "cousin" Stitch, he has a second pair of retractable arms at his side, though he rarely uses them. He has some enhanced senses when compared to a human—better hearing and better sense of smell. His short body can extend into a large streak of a tail as his moves through the air at high speeds, his body shining with electricity. He is an agile fighter with lightning-fast reflexes, using electrical attacks to deal massive damage. He can also manipulate objects and short-circuit electric-powered devices. Like Stitch, he can climb onto walls, hang from ceilings and see in the dark. Sparky can speak a broken English. He can also speak Tantalog, which is his original language. What he says seems to have a distinctive "buzz" to it (Example: "Cuz-z-zin…", which is how he says "cousin"). Weaknesses Sparky cannot pass through non-conductive objects and obstacles, which allowed Lilo to trap him in a vase. Gallery ''Stitch! The Movie Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h10m07s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h11m17s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h19m49s92.png|Sparky's experiment pod ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-22-27.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h17m04s213.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-23-29.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h18m41s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h41m20s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h18m25s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h19m01s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h41m45s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h41m03s182.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-23-45.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h31m32s5.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-23-54.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h38m43s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h18m27s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h30m43s237.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-24-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h18m36s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h32m20s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h42m20s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h46m19s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h22m12s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h46m28s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h26m57s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h22m39s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h21m23s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h23m38s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h23m17s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h46m04s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h47m03s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h44m20s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h35m10s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h44m07s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h36m11s107.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 21-51-33.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 21-51-42.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 21-52-03.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 21-52-18.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h28m05s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h37m12s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h27m24s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h47m24s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h47m37s9.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 21-55-02.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h07m31s243.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 21-56-19.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h06m07s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h27m48s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h48m10s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h53m39s216.png|Sparky captured Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h55m11s114.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 21-57-00.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-01-47.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h49m21s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m17s228.png|Sparky with Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m24s76.png|Sparky growling Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h06m37s226.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 21-59-51.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-00-45.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m47s27.png|Sparky grows extra arms Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h51m04s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h55m55s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h03m47s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h51m36s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h52m28s252.png 1000px-Screen shot 2012-12-27 at 3 04 48 PM.png|Stitch protecting Sparky Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h07m33s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h31m36s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h08m39s187.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-03-55.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-05-35.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-09-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h20m16s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h52m05s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h01m41s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h54m05s223.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-11-28.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h21m32s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h12m40s167.png|Sparky being set free by Lilo ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-12-45.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h35m20s210.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-14-14.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-15-15.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h52m58s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h35m53s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h00m19s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h00m47s95.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-15-27.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h15m36s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h01m00s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h53m53s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h02m31s132.png 1000px-Screen shot 2012-12-27 at 3 11 01 PM.png|Sparky sneaking up on a pilot ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-16-33.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h28m29s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h59m51s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h28m58s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h18m32s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h27m55s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h30m47s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h32m13s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h28m23s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h19m24s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h56m11s204.png|Cousins! Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h57m37s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h56m55s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h25m38s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h57m18s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h42m47s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h58m09s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h42m59s219.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-18-22.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h50m35s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h58m26s253.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-20-35.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h52m04s175.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-21-25.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h58m51s224.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-24-00.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-24-54.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h36m50s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h25m59s23.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-26-18.jpg|Sparky with Lilo Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h58m34s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h11m47s17.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-28-40.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h21m39s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h22m18s107.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-30-35.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-31-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h23m09s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h15m36s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h16m29s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h24m01s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h44m21s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h17m51s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h59m35s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h59m39s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h00m01s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h00m12s249.png|Sparky powering the lighthouse Lilo & Stitch: The Series The Asteroid ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-02-50.jpg ScreenCapture 22.05.14 22-01-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-03-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-05-04.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-06-04.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-06-47.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-07-47.jpg ScreenCapture 25.02.13 23-50-33.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-08-27.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-09-43.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-10-46.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-11-15.jpg|Sparky shocking Hammerface ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-11-58.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-13-32.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-15-35.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-16-16.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-27-40.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-28-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-29-42.jpg|Sparky shocking Pleakley Elastico ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg Angel ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h26m32s432.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h28m00s754.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h35m58s569.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h36m15s512.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-21h06m11s638.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h47m06s396.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-20h42m02s293.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h48m08s979.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h48m39s275.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h04m03s040.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h04m41s078.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h05m16s058.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h10m04s368.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h10m22s269.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h10m38s275.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h11m24s114.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h12m04s132.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h12m41s967.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h13m20s901.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h13m40s040.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h14m10s225.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h14m23s906.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h14m48s325.jpg Checkers ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-50-07.jpg|Sparky shocking Reuben ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-50-15.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-77.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg Skip ScreenCapture 01.07.13 2-14-08.jpg Ploot ScreenCapture 25.01.13 23-49-40.jpg Remmy Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine.jpg Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-13h15m56s345.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-13h16m29s420.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-13h16m42s803.jpg|Sparky eating batteries ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h53m22s108.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h54m34s689.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h56m02s586.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h56m33s378.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h58m47s332.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h59m30s194.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h59m54s514.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h00m21s407.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h00m43s541.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h01m16s476.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h01m32s831.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h13m28s944.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h15m26s456.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h15m56s854.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h16m21s642.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h16m48s927.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h18m47s737.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h19m41s654.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h20m25s291.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h20m41s363.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h20m59s195.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h21m27s765.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h21m59s140.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h32m04s861.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h36m01s049.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h36m32s286.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h49m09s751.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h49m45s920.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h52m24s069.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h53m15s421.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h55m50s323.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h58m37s088.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-29-01h37m11s235.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h00m54s117.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h18m00s403.jpg|Sparky with Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h48m17s155.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h56m06s741.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h58m04s231.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h02m14s800.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m06s852.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m29s922.jpg Leroy & Stitch ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-14.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-25.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-34.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-52.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-01.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-20.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-30.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-39.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-13.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-23.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-32.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-41.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-49.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-58.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-47-07.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-47-46.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-48-04.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-48-23.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-08h55m26s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h06m02s212.png|Sparky captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h13m06s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h24m43s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h42m38s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h27m00s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h16m37s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h24m56s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h31m39s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h28m05s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h30m04s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h27m36s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h19m24s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h29m38s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m04s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h36m50s165.png Stitch! ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-02.jpg An Electrifying Experience 221anime.png|Sparky being controlled by Hämsterviel in ''Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 17.02.13 6-56-37.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-03-40.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-04-33.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-05-17.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-06-56.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-09-19.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-09-55.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-08-37.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-12-34.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-13-10.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-14-10.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-16-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-16-59.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-17-55.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-18-21.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-18-51.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-19-54.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 10-49-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 10-49-29.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-13-24.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-16-30.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-17-28.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-41-13.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-42-00.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-42-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-43-42.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-44-51.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-45-47.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-46-12.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-46-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-48-23.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-49-31.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-52-06.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-52-46.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 18-18-13.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 18-18-49.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 18-20-08.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 18-20-43.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 18-21-53.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 18-25-00.jpg ScreenCapture 13.02.13 18-25-43.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-12-02.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-12-44.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-13-07.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-14-14.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-14-40.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-15-31.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-17-49.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-18-43.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-19-57.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-20-56.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-21-33.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-42-38.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-43-11.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-44-01.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-44-32.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-46-05.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-46-34.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-47-22.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 13-47-49.jpg Stitch vs. Hämsterviel Pt. I Stitch vs. Hämsterviel Pt. II 1000px-Stitch angel sparky felix.jpg ImagesCANTV9OU.jpg Pleakley Loves Hollywood ScreenCapture-19-10-04-04h48m48s060.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-04h49m35s537.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-04h49m55s104.jpg Raijin ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-36-50.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-37-17.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-37-29.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-39-00.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-40-37.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-41-42.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-43-19.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-44-09.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-53-14.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-54-19.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-54-48.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-55-27.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-57-00.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-58-00.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-58-20.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-58-34.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-59-06.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 20-59-56.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 21-01-23.jpg ScreenCapture 09.05.13 21-02-01.jpg Stitch's Birthday: Part 2 ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-08-04.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-15-40.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-17-53.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-09-25-01h50m06s419.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h35m57s270.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-10-05h02m00s901.jpg Stitch Meets High School Musical ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h44m17s543.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h44m29s834.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h44m43s799.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h44m59s858.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h45m24s115.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h45m33s507.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-05-37.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h07m11s362.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h40m59s920.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h42m21s581.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h42m33s273.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h42m59s317.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h46m06s656.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h46m40s624.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h47m53s320.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h35m31s789.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h48m05s142.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h03m13s751.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h56m18s312.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h57m25s496.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h25m40s331.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h57m57s555.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h58m29s558.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h58m40s856.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h00m10s709.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h05m04s592.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h21m47s918.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h22m49s290.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h51m09s972.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h51m36s352.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h52m50s873.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h54m19s874.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h54m42s839.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h55m16s292.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h55m25s055.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h56m13s933.jpg Miscellaneous Panes35.jpg Stitch Now - Sparky.jpg|Sparky in Stitch!Now Vampiresparky.png|Sparky dressed as a vampire in Stitch!Now Trivia *Sparky's design was first revealed in a bonus feature trivia game on the original Lilo & Stitch DVD, before he officially debuted in Stitch! The Movie. **Sparky also appeared in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Sparky is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having dark blue eyes instead. *Sparky is the first experiment to be turned from bad to good in Stitch! The Movie, which is actually the pilot to Lilo & Stitch: The Series that premiered shortly after. *Sparky is also the first experiment to demonstrate sharing Stitch's trait of having two extra arms, the others being Deforestator and Ace. *Sparky appears, along with several other Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Sparky's pod color is green. *To date, Sparky is the first (and so far only) Disney character by Disney Television Animation to appear in the Kingdom Hearts series. *Sparky's antennae and tail appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments